Forum:Sidebar bei Personen
Immer wieder muss diese Thema besprochen werden. Da es kein wirklich einstimmiges Ergebnis bei Vorlage Diskussion:Personen-Sidebar gab, habe ich jetzt ein Thema im Forum eröffnet. Mein Vorschlag: *Hauptcharaktere und wiederkehrende Charaktere (wenn jemand einen großen Auftritt in einem Film hat, dann zählt dieser auch als wiederkehrender Charakter, z.B. Willard Decker oder Ilia) bekommen eine {|class="wiki-sidebar **Hauptcharaktere bekommen zwei Bilder mit -Größe. **Wiederkehrende Charaktere und Nebencharaktere bekommen ein Bild mit 200px-Größe. Voraussetzung ist, dass der Artikel nicht kleiner als die Sidebar ist. Auf jeden fall bin ich gegen eine bei Personen (z.B. bei Elim Garak). Ich finde, dass die Optik mit dieser überhaupt nicht stimmt. Mein Vorschlag: Bei Personen immer nur die {|class="wiki-sidebar Was meint ihr dazu?--[[Soundtrek]] 16:38, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Also ich finde den Vorschlag: Hauptcharaktere - zwei Bilder, Wiederkehrende Charaktere - ein Bild, ganz gut. Allerdings denke ich, dass grundsätzlich die Vorlage verwendet werden sollte. --Egeria 18:01, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::also, sämtliche Episodenartikel verwenden die Vorlage:Episoden-Sidebar. Die {|class="wiki-sidebar wurde schon vor geraumer Zeit in einer Diskussion ausgemustert, weil wir nicht so zufrieden damit waren-- 18:14, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich bin immer für einheitliches Vorgehen. Dabei für alle fälle auch gegen die ausgemusterte "wiki-sidebar". Diese sollte bei allen Artikeln raus. Die ist bei allen Charaktären zu verwenden. Und genau bei Willard Decker oder Ilia schließe ich mich nicht an, sofern die Artikel nicht noch länger werden. Hier sollte sonst die Sidebar entfernt werden.--Tobi72 18:34, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich bleib nach wie vor der Meinung nur Hauptfiguren sollen eine Sidebar bekommen, weil bei Personen wo es nur wenige Infos gibt eine Sidebar einfach nur dämlich aussieht. Hauptfiguren aus der Serie JA bei allen anderen Figuren NEIN und wenn es wirklich einheitlich sein soll, bin ich GEGEN eine Sidebar. Oder soll wirklich zB hier Denise Okuda (UESPA) eine Sidebar rein, das sieht einfach nur dämlich aus. Außerdem würde eine Sidebar zuviel Platz wegnehmen um vielleicht andere Szenenbilder in den Artikel einbringen zu können. --Klossi 19:04, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::Es war ja nicht davon die Rede für z.B. Denise Okuda (UESPA) eine Sidebar einzurichten. Wenn dann nur für Hauptcharaktere und wiederkehrende Charaktere und auch Ilia, Decker und co.--[[Soundtrek]] 19:08, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich hab damals hier Future Guy die Sidebar weggelassen, da sie zu viel Platz benötigen würde und konnte dafür noch ein paar Aussagekräftige Szenenbilder einfügen. Bei den Hauptfiguren bin ich auch nur deswegen dafür da es ein großes Inhaltsverzeichnis wie ZB hier Julian Subatoi Bashir oder hier T'Pol gibt ist auch Platz für eine Sidebar ist, bei Nebenfiguren wie zb Ilia gibts das nicht und deswegen bin dort dagegen da diese dann die Optik des Artikels versaut und kaum die Möglichkeit gibt noch Szenenbilder in den Artikel ein zu fügen. --Klossi 19:14, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich bin für Hauptcharaktere und wichtige wiederkehrende Charaktere. Aber nicht bei jedem um jeden Preis, da es in einigen Artikeln einfach zu überladen wirkt. Wenn allerdings ein Charakter wie Elim Garak, Dukat, Nog, Rom, Winn Adami und Leeta z.B. sehr oft vorkommen und dabei teilweise auch wichtige Rollen spielen, dann sehe ich das als eine Person an, wo es rein sollte.--Tobi72 19:16, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::By the way... Einige davon (Rom, Winn Adami und Leeta) haben noch sehr großes Ausbaupotential.--Tobi72 19:19, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Also mir geht es da in erster Linie so wie Klossi: Hauptcharaktere sollten eine Sidebar bekommen, alle anderen nicht. --Pflaume 19:34, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ich bin für eine Personen-Sidebar, aber auch nur für die Hauptcharaktere aus den Serien. Das sind imo die, die dort unter Hauptcharaktere zu sehen sind. Die "wiki-sidebar" sieht - finde ich - schrecklich aus, wenn da ein 200px Bild drin ist. Mit Vorlage:Sidebar Image gehts so. Sidebar ja, aber nur und nur Hauptcharaktere der Serien. Bei allen anderen reichen Thumbs. -- 21:45, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Wenn wir uns denn dafür entscheiden, nur bei Hauptcharakteren eine Sidebar zu machen, darf es keine Ausnahme geben (die bei Nog, Dukat, Elim Garak, Ilia... müssen dann alle weg!)--[[Soundtrek]] 10:04, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::So meinte ich das. Aber noch mal ne Frage zu den Bildern. Wozu genau dient eigentlich die Vorlage:Sidebar Image? Das ist nicht zentriert und sieht irgendwie seltsam aus. Warum setzt man die Bilder nicht auf 300px und dann passen sie genau in die Sidebar? Habe ich hier mal gemacht: Nog -- 10:13, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::Sieht jedenfalls gut aus.--[[Soundtrek]] 10:22, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Das Problem bei der ganzen Sache ist, dass es vermutlich um individuelle Geschmacksfragen geht und da findet nunmal jeder etwas anderes schön findet. Also mir zum Beispiel gefällt es besser, wenn das Bild (z.B im Nog-Artikel) nur 290px breit wäre, also ein kleiner Rand sichtbar bleibt. Aber es ist schon richtig, dass die Sidebar außerst dämlich aussieht, bei Artikeln die nicht wirklich lang sind. Trotzdem seh ich nicht ganz ein, warum die Sidebar nur für "Hauptcharaktere" gelten soll. Zumindest bei DS9 gibt es eine Reihe von wiederkehrenden Charakteren, die eine beträchtliche Anzahl von Auftritten haben (30-40 Auftritte). Man vergleiche dazu nur die MA/en Artikel von en:Elim Garak oder en:Nog. Warum nicht eine Regel wie "Hauptcharaktere" große Sidebar mit 2 Bildern, regelmäßig wiederkehrende Nebencharaktere (ab 3? 5? 10? 30??? Auftritten und natürlich entsprechender Textlänge), Sidebar mit einem Bild. Ich finde auch solche Artikel können sehr Ansprechend aussehen (siehe zum Beispiel en:Borg Queen).--Joe-le 11:05, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich muss mich da Joe-le anschließen. Gerade das ist das großartige an DS9. Die widerkehrenden Charaktere sind dabei fast schon so wichtig wie Hauptcharaktere. Als Beispiel kann ich Jake Sisko nennen. Der tritt in vielen Episoden gar nicht auf, ist aber ein Hauptcharakter und bekommt die Sidebar und bei anderen wie Nog, Dukat oder Garak machen wir es nicht, weil sie als Nebencharaktere deklariert wurden, auch wenn die genannten etwas gleich lange Artikel haben könnten. Das macht in meinen Augen wenig Sinn. Da muss man andere Kriterien anführen, wie z.B. Länge des Artikels.--Tobi72 11:16, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Einige Benutzer sind hier nur für Hauptcharaktere, andere sind für Haupt- und regelmäßig wiederkehrende Charaktere - ich denke, am Ende wird es hier auf eine Abstimmung hinauslaufen.--[[Soundtrek]] 12:39, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Seid ihr mit einer Abstimmung einverstanden?--[[Soundtrek]] 14:21, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Wäre ich auf deden Fall dafür, da es ja anscheinend zu keinem Konsenz kommt und das Thema jetzt schon ziemlich lange diskutiert wird. --Egeria 15:09, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Tja also ich weiß nicht, ob eine Abstimmung wirklich sinnvoll ist? Wenn ich hier etwas gelernt habe, dann eigentlich, dass Abstimmungen nichts bringen. Es kommt immer darauf an, wer teilnimmt und wirklich bestand hat so etwas auch nicht, weswegen eine Abstimmung einige Zeit später schon wieder völlig andere Mehrheitsverhältnisse bringen kann. Wenn in dieser Diskussion etwas klar wurde, dann wohl dass es viel unterschiedlich Meinungen gibt, aber alle etwas einheitliches wollen. Eigentlich alle haben sich auch für eine Sidebar ausgesprochen. Ich arbeite zur zeit nicht an einem Personen-Artikel, wenn würde ich aber einfach so vorgehen, dass ich es so machen würde wie es MIR gefällt, d.h. solange mir Niemand vernünftige Argumente bringt, warum Charaktere mit 30-40 Auftritten keine Sidebar bekommen sollten, würde ich auch bei diesen Charakteren eine anlegen.--Joe-le 15:40, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich sehe das genauso. Ohne Abstriche. Gerade bei 30-40 Auftritten zählt eine Person schon fast als Hauptcharakter. Vor allem wenn man daran denkt, wie oft einige Hauptcharaktere wie z.B. Wesley Crusher und Jake Sisko nicht auftreten. Jake hat bei richtiger Betrachtung in der ersten Staffel nur wenige Auftritte. Und später taucht er dann auch öfters mal selbst nicht auf. ::Zudem wird eine Abstimmung da nicht viel helfen, wie mein Vorredner schon bemerkt hat.--Tobi72 16:03, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Dazu noch eine Anmerkung. Ich habe mal recherchiert: Jake Sisko hat in der DS9 Staffel 7 ganze 9 Auftritte, Nog dagegen 11! Auch hat ein "Hauptcharakter" Ezri Dax höchstens 26 (hab nicht genau nachgezählt) Auftritte in der gesamte Serie, nur 2 mehr als z.B "Nebencharakter" General Martok der auf 24 Auftritte kommt.--Joe-le 16:21, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Hier sollte auch nicht Natasha Yar vergessen werden, die in auch nur auf höchstens 26 Auftritte (Die Alte Enterprise, sowie Gestern, Heute, Morgen schon mitgerechnet) kommt.--Tobi72 16:42, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Gut, warum geben wir Martinez dann nicht ne Sidebar, der toppt die alle locker mit seinen 70 Auftritten... Nun mal ernsthaft. Die Anzahl der Auftritte alleine sollte kein Messkriterium sein. Mir gefällt nicht, dass es auf Einzelfallentscheidungen hinausläuft. Wenn dann sollte es einheitlich sein, aber ich fürchte genau das werden wir nicht hinbekommen. Es sei denn jeder bekommt ne Sidebar (und wie gesagt, da bin ich strikt dagegen) --Pflaume 16:47, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß jetzt auch kein Gegenargument, warum wiederkehrende Charaktere keine Sidebar bekommen sollten. Charaktere, wie Martinez, Garak, Dukat usw. hätten suf jeden fall eine verdient.--[[Soundtrek]] 18:05, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Was haltet ihr von dieser Regelung: Wiederekehrende Charaktere bekommen eine Sidebar mit einem Sidebar-Image Bild, solange die Sidebar nicht länger als der Artikel ist.--[[Soundtrek]] 18:06, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Womit wir wieder beim Punkt "Einheitlichkeit" wären... Was denkbar wäre und was ich auch bereit wäre mitzutragen: Alle Charaktere, deren Artikel groß genug sind (ganz gleich ob Haupt-, Neben-, Wiederkehrender- oder Einmalcharakter), bekommen eine Sidebar - Mindestgröße muss definiert werden (Irgendwo wurde mal mind. 500 Worte vorgeschlagen). Alternative: NIEMAND bekommt eine Sidebar. --Pflaume 18:16, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Würde ich ausgezeichnet finden. Müsste man sich nur noch darauf verständigen, ab wann ein Charakter wiederkehrend ist? Mir würde da schon 3-5 Auftritte reichen. Das Problem ist, dass man sich noch irgendwas ausdenken müsste, damit Martinez eben KEINE Sidebar bekommt, denn das einzige was er in all den Jahre von sich gibt ist "Ja, Doktor" oder ähnliches. Vielleicht nur die Charaktere die nach dem Vorspann eingeblendet werden (ich weiß nicht ob das die gleichen sind die im Abspann in den Credits stehen?). Edit: Pflaumes Vorschlag ist auch nicht schlecht--Joe-le 18:23, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Also wenn es einheitlich sein soll dann schließ ich mich Pflaume an, lieber keine Sidebars, als wenn wir uns hier rum streiten, wer eine Sidebar bekommt und wer nicht. --Klossi 18:37, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::(Meine erste Stellungnahme zu diesem Thema:) Ich bin für Pflaumes letzten Vorschlag. Und zwar für die erste der beiden Alternativen. -- 18:40, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich finde eine Sidebar sehr hilfreich für die Basisinfos und möchte bei einigen Charakteren ungerne darauf verzichten. Finde man sollte als Basis vielleicht nehmen, dass der Artikel (potenziell) mindestens die doppelte Größe der Sidebar hat und diese bei Hauptcharaktären zwei, bei Nebencharaktären 1 höchstens ein Bild hat, dass es etwas aussieht. Zudem sollte in der Sidebar genug Informationen stehen. Einfach nur Name und Spezies: Mensch reicht nicht. Da muss schon mehr bekannt sein. Das würde dann auch ggf. Martinez ausschließen, von dem ja ggf. Eltern, Geschwister, Geburtstag und so weiter nicht bekannt sind.--Tobi72 18:56, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :@Joe-le:Die wiederkehrenden Charaktere sind hier aufgelistet.--[[Soundtrek]] 11:18, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ich finde die Vorschläge hier sehr sinnvoll. Bei den Hauptcharakteren sind wir uns wohl alle einig, dass wir die Sidebar mit 2 Bildern verwenden wollen. Bei Nebencharakteren finde ich die Sidebar mit einem Bild eine gute Idee. Trotzdem muss man sich noch darauf verständigen, was ein Nebencharakter ist. Ich weiß nicht was die Voraussetzung ist um auf die Liste der wiederkehrenden Charaktere zu kommen, ich würde die aber ungern als Referenz heranziehen. Dort sind zum Beispiel auch Charaktere wie Broik oder Kirayoshi O'Brien aufgelistet, die ich eigentlich nicht dazuzählen möchte. Wenn man wollte könnte man auch diese Artikel mfangreich genug machen, dass es passt, indem man schreibt:"Broik serviert Dax bei Sternzeit X einen Drink. Bei Sternzeit X folgendes Gericht, bei Sternzeit..." usw. Man vergleiche dazu nur mal den englichen Artikel von Broik. Auch Martinez könnte man sicher ebenfalls in diese Liste einreihen und der hätte sogar jetzt schon eine Artikellänge, bei der eine Sidebar passen würde (nicht das ich das wollte!). Man sollte eventuell, ebenso wie bei den Hauptcharakteren, die Credits der jeweilige Folge heranziehen. Wie gesagt, ich weiß grad nicht ob die Credits in Vor- und Abspann dieselben sind, glaub aber eher nicht (guck nachher nochmal nach). Daher würde ich also Vorschlagen, die Credits nach dem Vorspann als Anhaltspunkt zu nehmen. Man könnte also sagen, wer nicht mal in den Credits steht, bekommt auch keine Sidebar, egal was für eine.--Joe-le 12:20, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nachtrag: Die Credits sind nicht dieselben. Im Abspann werden eher Redshirts und Kosnorten genannt. Wer Kirayoshi O'Brien spielt, weiß noch nichtmal die MA/en, da die Rolle nicht gecredited (schlimmes Wort) wird.--Joe-le 12:29, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Das wird alles wieder zu kompliziert. Müssen wir da erst einen Kriterienkatalog zusammenstellen und dann ne Auswahl treffen?. Wer wo in den Credits steht ist auch nicht immer so wichtig. Es gibt auch Leute die direkt nach dem Vorspann genannt werden, in der Folge aber nur Miniauftritte haben. Anderseits gibt es dann wieder Charaktere, die im Nachspann auftauchen, aber größere Auftritte hatten. Warum es nicht einfach an der Artikellänge festmachen? Um so mehr ich dieses Hin- und Her hier betrachte, um so mehr bin ich für die Variante: Niemand bekommt eine Sidebar, dann ist endlich Ruhe ;) --Pflaume 12:42, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Wie schon gesagt bin ich der Meinung, dass Personen eine Sidebar bekommen, wenn der Artikel nicht kürzer als die Sidebar ist. Ich finde dieses Maß optimal.--[[Soundtrek]] 12:53, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Manchmal finde ich es berechtigt, wenn ein Nebencharakter eine Sidebar mit 2 Bildern bekommmt. Ein Beispiel: Seska. Das wäre doch bescheuert, wenn wir entweder das bajoranische oder das cardassianische Bild von ihr in die Sidebar nehmen. --[[Soundtrek]] 13:00, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Also noch mal als Zusammenfassung: Sind die meisten damit einverstanden, dass eine alle möglichen Personen eine Sidebar bekommen, wenn der Artikel länger als die Sidebar ist?-- 19:51, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich bin nur dafür wenn das Inhaltsverzeichniss lang genug ist umd die Länge der Sidebar auszugleichen, hab mir mal eben eine Sidebar bei Seska angesehen und ich fand diese sah schrecklich aus da sie die ganze Optik des Artikels zerstört hat. Ich habe jetzt mal Decker ausgebaut und man sieht der Artikel sieht ganz gut aus auch ohne Sidebar. Bei Personen wo das Inhaltsverzeichniss lang genug ist find ich Sidebar OK aber nur bei solchen, ansonsten bin noch gegen die Sidebar bei Personen. --Klossi 20:09, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::@Soundtrack länger als die Sidebar in welcher Auflösung? mit welchem Skin? In welchem Browser? und wenn wir den skin mal ändern wollen? müssen wir dann 800 sidebars nachtragen? -- 21:38, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nur ne Idee: Ehrlich gesagt ist die Sidebar ja auch ein ganz schön riesiges Teil. Den Gegnern der Sidebars geht es ja scheinbar (neben einigem anderen) um optische Kriterien. Könnte man nicht mal testweise die Sidebar etwas verkleinern bzw eine zweite Version anlegen, etwa mit 200px oder 250px Breite? Vielleicht würde diese Sidebar mehr Anklang finden. Weiß leider nicht wie so etwas geht, sonst würd ichs ja selber machen...--Joe-le 22:11, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::aber die jetztige sidebar ist bereits 200px breit. je nachdem wie groß man in seinen Einstellungen die thumbnail-größe einstellt-- 08:51, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich wäre mit Klossis Vorschlag einverstanden, also dass ein Artikel eine Sidebar bekommt, wenn das Inhaltsverzeichnis die Länge der Sidebar ausgleicht.-- 09:06, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::und was wenn ich das Inhaltsverzeichnis aus schalte?-- 09:08, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Warum das Inhaltsverzeichnis ausschalten?-- 09:21, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Verstehe das auch nicht warum soll das Inhaltsverzeichnis ausgeschaltet werden? --Klossi 09:25, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::na man kann das inhaltsverzeichniss mit einem klick auf Verbergen schließen -- 09:26, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::: ah, ich sehe, das geht in monobook-skin nicht-- 09:27, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Geht in monobook auch. Allerdings halte ich es für sehr empfehlenswert, eine Sidebar zu haben, wenn das Inhaltsverzeichnis da ist, denn sonst habe ich auf der ersten Seite, die ich sehe nur das Inhaltsverzeichnis und nichts mehr... z.B. Julian Bashir sieht mit ausgeklapptem Inhaltsverzeichnis und ohne Sidebar nicht gut aus.--Tobi72 09:52, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::man kann den Artikeltext auch im das Inhaltsverzeichnis herum fließen lassen. -- 09:59, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Um die Diskussion erneut zum Laufen zu bringen: Sind alle damit einverstanden, dass eine Person eine Sidebar bekommt, wenn das ausgeklappte Inhaltsverzeichnis länger als die Hälfte der Sidebar ist, etwa wie bei Julian Bashir?-- 17:16, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Die Länge des Inhaltverzeichnisses ist ganz sicher kein belastbares Kriterium. Siehe dazu z.B. Beverly Crusher oder Uhura sowie Der Doktor oder B'Elanna Torres. Wenn wir die Verwendung davon abhängig machen, haben wir bald einige Probleme. -- 17:28, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oder richtig schlimm: Kes. -- 17:29, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::::So viele Möglichkeiten wurden nun ausdiskutiert, keine war richtig akzeptabel. Inzwischen denke ich doch, dass es das Beste ist, wenn nur die Hauptcharaktere eine Sidebar bekommen.-- 17:37, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Dieser Vorschlag fand auch keine uneingeschränkte Zustimmung wie die Diskussion zeigt und er wurde schon mehrmals vorgetragen. Ich sehe hier eigentlich nur noch eine einzige Lösung um zu vermeiden, dass wir uns hier ständig im Kreis drehen - auch wenn ich mich damit wiederhole: Niemand bekommt eine Sidebar. --Pflaume 19:01, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Also die Artikel die du nennst, Plasmarelais, sind alle noch Ausbaufähig und werden sicher noch das Kriterium erfüllen. In sofern sehe ich da kein Problem. Das wird sicher noch was. Genau wie bei mir mit den DS9 Episoden, geht das halt auch bei Klossie nur eine Person nach der Anderen. Vom jetzigen Zustand ausgegangen, erfüllen die Artikel die Kriterien nicht, aber die haben das Potenzial dazu. Alle oben genannten Artikel.--Tobi72 19:12, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Das war ja auch gar keine Kritik am Grad, wie sehr die Artikel ausgebaut sind und wieviel da noch fehlt. Das spielt imo auch gar keine Rolle, wieviel da noch kommt oder kommen kann. Was ich meinte ist, dass dann die o.g. im Moment diese Sidebar nicht erhalten würden. Und das eben würde Artikel betreffen, die ganz klar Hauptcharaktere sind. Nun gut, ich nehme dabei an, dass kurze Artikel die Sidebar nicht erhalten würden, auch wenn sie Hauptpersonen behandeln. Oder ist diese Annahme falsch? -- 19:19, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Deshalb sage ich ja, wir sollten vom Potenzial des Artikels ausgehen, nicht vom momentanen Stand. Und das lässt sich sehr leicht festlegen. In sofern sind alle Artikel oben berechtigt, eine Leiste zu haben. Denn ein ausgebauter Artikel hat immer folgende Informationen Min. in der Sidebar (Kindheit, die Jahre in denen die Person auftritt, Partner, Freunde und das alles noch unterteilt, zudem Zitate, Quellen usw.). Wenn wir das als Potenzial voraussetzen, dann bekommen alle oben genannten Personen noch einiges an Inhaltsangaben und erfüllen diese Voraussetzungen.--Tobi72 19:26, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Vielleicht ist Pflaumes Vorschlag, also dass niemand eine Sidebar bekommt, die einzige Lösung. Trotzdem kann ich mich mit diesem Gedanken überhaupt nicht anfreunden. Ich denke genauso, wie Tobi, dass die Artikel noch ausgebaut werden. Ginge das denn nicht, wenn man die alte Idee noch mal überdenkt, ich meine die mit der Artikellänge.-- 20:13, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Mit dem TOC habe ich dennoch so meine Probleme. Es ist nicht allzu verlässlich, weil die Größe des TOC nicht unbedingt direkt mit der Relevanz des Artikels zu tun hat, sondern unmittelbar nur mit der Anzahl der enthaltenen Überschriften. Und wie ist denn der Vergleich überhaupt? Klossi redet davon, dass das TOC die Länge der Sidebar ausgleichen soll. Wie lang ist denn die Sidebar (Hat sie ein oder zwei Bilder? Wieviele Infos stehen untereinander?)? Wie sollen wir wissen, wie lang das TOC sein muss, wenn wir nicht wissen, wie lang die Sidebar wird? Das macht imo keinen Sinn zu vergleichen. Da müssten dann schon konkrete Werte her, wie z.B.: Das TOC muss mindestens 7 (oder 12 oder so) Einträge haben. Aber dann sehe ich schon zerstückelte Artikel vor mir, damit 7 (oder 12) Überschriften auch erreicht werden. Deshalb meine Sorge, dass wir mit dem Kriterium TOC nicht so weit kommen. Vom Ausblenden mal ganz zu schweigen. Ach und eine Idee habe ich noch: wenn uns die Sidebar zu lang ist, warum machen wir sie dann nicht kürzer? Brauchen wir die Bilder (im Hochformat) mit einer Breite von 300px? Würden denn hier nicht auch 200 oder 250px ausreichen? Oder war das Maß der Bilder noch nicht im Gespräch? Dann ziehe ich die letzten Sätze zurück :-) -- 21:11, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Tut mir leid, ich habe mich nicht klar ausgedrückt. Ich meinte die erste dieser Ideen: Womit wir wieder beim Punkt "Einheitlichkeit" wären... Was denkbar wäre und was ich auch bereit wäre mitzutragen: Alle Charaktere, deren Artikel groß genug sind (ganz gleich ob Haupt-, Neben-, Wiederkehrender- oder Einmalcharakter), bekommen eine Sidebar - Mindestgröße muss definiert werden (Irgendwo wurde mal mind. 500 Worte vorgeschlagen). Alternative: NIEMAND bekommt eine Sidebar. --Pflaume 18:16, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) mind. 500 Wörter ist OK, denke ich.-- 12:20, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) einfach mal machen Also die Fronten sind ja mittlerweile ausgehärtet. ich fasse mal zusammen wie ich die Standpunkte beim überfliegen so zuordnen konnte (korrigiert mich ruhig): ;Plasmarelais, Pflaume, Joe-le, Tobi72 und Klossi :wollen auch Logische Kriterien (nur Haupktcharaktere oder wiederkehrende Charaktere) ;Soundtrek :will Visuelle Kriterien ;Shisma :ist es mittlerweile völlig egal, weist aber darauf hin, das visuelle Kriterien im Internet nicht wirklich funktionieren. da wir uns ja beinahe einig sind das es eine Sidebar geben sollte, tragen wir doch erstmal die Haupktcharaktere ein und reden dann weiter. was haltet ihr davon?-- 12:57, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Naja ich habe nicht alle bisherigen Kriterien in Frage gestellt. Mein Vorschlag waren alle Hauptcharaktere der Serien (wie auf den Serien-Artikeln gegeben) und nur die. Insofern bin ich mit Shismas Vorschlag mehr als einverstanden. Zu den 500 Wörtern: sieht bei Kes so aus: . -- 13:04, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) @Shisma:Was meinst du damit:...tragen wir doch erstmal die Hauptcharaktere ein?-- 13:18, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ich denke er meint (so hatte ich das zumindest verstanden), wir geben erstmal den Hauptcharakteren die Sidebar und reden dann weiter. -- 13:32, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::::soweit ich weiss, haben schon alle Hauptcharaktere eine.-- 13:33, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) aber nicht die bisher (bisher unvollendete) Vorlage:Personen-Sidebar-- 15:09, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Na gut, dann bin ich mit dieser Idee einverstanden.-- 16:55, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Find ich gut. Wenn nicht mal jemand Tatsachen schafft, dann drehen wir uns hier noch ewig im Kreis...--Joe-le 20:19, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::OK, dann fangen wir also bei den HC an. Aber womit? Wir haben ja noch keine Sidebar. Ich geh mal davon aus, dass wir uns dann auch bei den Personen von der Wiki-Sidebar verabschieden und als nächsten Schritt eine erste Personen-Sidebar auf der Grundlage von Vorlage:Sidebar benötigen, damit diese eine Sidebar dem Design aller anderen entspricht. -- 08:57, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::Was Joe-le sagt, ist richtig. Es müssen mal Tatsachen geschaffen werden, d.h. diese Personen-Sidebar sollte bald vollendet sein. Ich helfe dabei gerne mit.-- 12:13, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Was fehlt denn noch bei der Vorlage:Personen-Sidebar?--Joe-le 17:19, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) So ziemlich alles. Es ist noch keine Sidebar und das was da ist besteht nur aus den Punkten Name und Karriere Das dürfte einiges erklären. Für Karriere kann man auch nichts einsetzen.-- 17:33, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ich versuch auf meiner Testseite gerade ein Grundgerüst zu erstellen. Wenn das steht können wir mal sehen, wies es erweiter werden kann. -- 18:06, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::So, als erster Versuch und zum Ansehen. Sieht mit Werten etwa so aus: Benutzer Diskussion:Plasmarelais/Test. Ja die ist lang. Da sind aber auch alle Werte (oft mehrfach) eingesetzt, die überhaupt gehen. Ist das die richtige Richtung? Was fehlt? Was muss raus? -- 21:26, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Und auch Beverly Crusher hat sie zu Testzwecken mal bekommen. Eine Art Feldtest also :-) -- 20:00, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Sieht auf jeden Fall super aus.-- 20:14, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) finde ja das zweite Bild sollte raus-- 20:20, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Auf die Gefahr hin mich richtig "beliebt" zu machen: Mir gefällt es leider überhaupt nicht. Wenn überhaupt, dann sollte die Sidebar einen optischen Anreiz bieten, wie eben bspw. bei James T. Kirk mit entsprechend großen Bildern - wie ich das schon mal angeführt hab: mir sind eigentlich die Bilder wichtiger als die Infos, die in der Sidebar stehen. In der schlanken Version sieht das einfach nicht aus. Zudem werden die Informationen in dieser Sidebar (eben wegen der "schlanken" Darstellung) noch zusätzlich in die Länge gezogen. Alles in allem würde ich sagen: Wenn die Sidebar in Zukunft so aussehen sollte, dann bin ich dafür, ganz darauf zu verzichten. --Pflaume 20:27, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::Also wenn schon Sidebar dann mit mindestens 2 Bildern, da man die Entwicklung der Figur auch sehen soll. Muss ganz ehrlich sein finde die sidebars mit den großen Bildern auch optisch Ansprechender als diese Langgezogenen Sidebars. Aber wenn diese wirklich langgezogene Diskussion so weitergeht kann ich mich Pflaume nur Anschließen dann lieber keine als diese schlanken sidebars mit nur einem Bild.--Klossi 21:13, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::Vorallem nimmt die neue Sidebar noch mehr Platz weg als die alte Sorry auch wenn mich dem Club der unbeliebten Anschließe aber diese Sidebar gefällt mir überhaupt nicht.--Klossi 21:26, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Also erstmal ein Dank an Plasmarelais für seine Bemühungen. Dann muss ich sagen, dass ich mich Pflaume und Klossi anschliessen muss. Die Sidebar gefällt mir leider auch nicht, vor allem weil ich sie viel zu lang und zu schmal finde. Ich hatte die Breite ja weiter oben schon angesprochen, da wurde gesagt, dass das abhängig ist, von meinen Einstellungen. Heißt das also, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, die Breite für alle User verbindlich auf 250px oder so festzulegen, bzw. die Fotos im Verhältnis zu den Thumbnail-Einstellungen größer darzustellen? Beim oben angesprochenen Kirk-Artikel gehts doch auch. Von daher mein ich, dass man vielleicht versuchen sollte, die Sidebar etwas breiter zu machen und dann die Informationen wieder jeweils in einer Zeile darzustellen, dann wäre sie auch nicht so lang. Ich möchte als Beispiel mal den englischen Kirk-Artikel anführen. Diese Sidebar würde mir persönlich zum Beispiel gut gefallen. In dem Sinne: Nicht aufgeben, vielleicht schaffen wir es ja doch noch einen Konsens zu schaffen...--Joe-le 21:56, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Das ist alles gar nicht schlimm und niemand sollte denken, er mache sich unbeliebt, wenn er hier seine Meinung sagt. Ich hab die Sidebar ja genau deshalb mal Testweise erstellt, dass man mal sieht, wie es aussehen würde und sich jeder mal ein konkretes Bild machen kann. Ich verstehe euch, wenn ihr sagt, dass sie zu lang ist, das finde ich auch. ::::::Aber mir persönlich gefällt das mit den großen Bildern nicht so sehr, würde ich aber akzeptieren, bevor wir gar keine Sidebar für Personen machen. Was meine hauptsächliche Intention bei der Sache ist: ::::::# Ein möglichst einheitliches Design bei allen Sidebars - auch wenn hier die Bilder größer wären. ::::::# Und die Möglichkeit, das Design zentral steuern zu können. Vor allem sollte die Sidebar eine Vorlage mit vielen Argumenten werden, damit man später leicht modifizieren kann ::::::Was aber noch überlegenswert wäre: wir sollten diese Art Sidebar vllt auch nicht zu schnell aufgeben. Vllt finden wir eine Möglichkeit, große Bilder einzubinden und auch die Einträge in eine Zeile zu bringen. So dass da eher steht: Vater: Willie Tanner ::::::statt ;Vater: Willie Tanner ::::::Dann würde das ganze schon bedeutend kürzer. Und wenn es gar nicht geht, dann können wir immernoch eine Vorlage auf Grundlage der Wiki-Sidebar kreieren. Aber dass es eine Vorlage wird, daran ist mir sehr gelegen. Und wünschen würde ich mir auch ein einheitliches Design. -- 22:03, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Die englische en:Template:Sidebar_character ist so etwa das, was ich mit einer Vorlage auf Grundlage der Wiki-Sidebar meinte. -- 22:09, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ich habe mal eine css Änderung gemacht. wirkt sich auf alle Artikel aus. sieht in firefox 3.5 etwa so aus wie ichs mir vorgestellt hatte. ihr müsst euren cache leeren (strg+shift+r). in Opera und Safari sitzts noch nicht so ganz. Aber das bekomme ich auch noch hin. die bildgröße könnt ihr verstellen unter Spezial:Einstellungen unter Bilder-- 22:11, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wenn wir nicht die Vorlage:Sidebar verwenden, könntest du dann im CSS auch eigene Werte nur für die PersSB festlegen? Bei den Episoden usw. finde ich es wiederum nicht so gut. Die kleine Schrift ist ein bisserl unübersichtlich und es wirkt auch irgendwie gedrängt. Wenn du aber im CSS nur für diese SB hier die Bilder größer machst (oder wir machen das dann in der Vorlage), dann würde das doch klappen. Aber wegen dieser Sache hier möchte ich wirklich nicht alle Sidebars ändern. Aber dass man die Einträge nebeneinander haben kann ist schonmal wirklich ein Fortschritt! -- 22:26, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ich dachte du währst auch für ein konsequentes Design?!? ich hab mal den Titel an das design der navigationsleisten angepasst-- 22:28, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) also, ich kann die Schrift auch auf die Standardgröße setzten. Aber denn werden die Attribute(also das was links steht) zumindest bei 200px oft zweizeilig. und da wirds dann unnütz ;)-- 22:34, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Das bin ich. Aber ehrlich gesagt möchte ich nicht die Personen-Sidebar auf Kosten des guten Aussehens aller anderen Sidebars. Den Definitionslistenstyle fand ich immer sehr gut und den möchte ich bei allen anderen Sidebars wirklich nicht aufgeben. Imo sahen die nämlich vorher besser aus. -- 22:36, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Das ist natürlich dann auch blöd. Und wenn die Bilder größer (nur bei der PersBS) größer wären, wäre dann Platz genug?-- 22:36, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC)